The Pretender
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: A story based off a dream I had with a setting back in medieval times. Since it was a dream there is total OOCness. But it's still interesting...
1. Soft Whispers

**.This story is based off a dream and is exactly as the dream goes, no editing. Therefore things may seem rushed and out of character, so get over it.**

Soft Whispers

The soft whish of the wind blew against brunette hair making it follow and twirl against the roots that held the millions of strands in place. Soft, kind scarlet eyes sparkled as they hopped from side to side taking in the view of the mid-spring forest. The sakura blossoms were detaching and flowing willingly to where the breeze took them away to. Birds sang a lovely tune as they watched the sunrise. A veil of light mist lingered that was fated to disappear once the sun's light was high enough in the sky to wash it away. Her pale hands reached out and cupped to capture a beautiful, pink blossom. A small smile spread across her soft lips then they parted as shy, musical notes came out.  
"Her soft whispers 'save me, help me.' That's all I want now, 'save me, save me.' My time is coming they're going to take me away. Hear my cries, hear my prayers. Oh dear savior place come and take me away now. Save me. Reach for me."

The sound of her lovely voice had faded by the time he had found her again. His dark eyes gazed at her lovely face from his hiding spot. His left hand rested against the trunk of the large tree as his right held onto the branch. He had been watching her for some time now, ever since he had gotten to this place. L had planned to leave two months ago but had seen her. Today he had officially been in this village for five months. He had been watching the young woman for four months now. L hated to admit it to himself but...he was hypnotized by this woman. He didn't even know her name, and he was not going to ask. L was just not that type of person. He was content being her secret watcher and protector. He wondered what she would do if he was ever found out. She'd probably be afraid and would never want to see him again. His eyes shifted up from her and to the bushes, what had that been?

A movement had startled Good as she spun around with wide eyes.  
"Who's there?" She stepped a bit forward. "S-show yourself!"  
It was quiet for a few moments and then...a fluffy, snow white rabbit poked its head out of the bush. Good let loose her held breath but the fear quickly returned as someone grabbed her long kimono sleeve. She was jerked back against a male frame and a hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.  
"Ohayo...Good-denka," a strange yet familiar voice said, "enjoying your morning walk?"  
Her body shuddered as her wide scarlet eyes darted right to left. More men appeared and she recognized their family crest. They were the family that was opposing her's! Good began to struggle and tried to scream but her attempts were failing.  
"Now, now, Good-denka, let's not get so hasty."  
She felt a cold hand slip into her kimono and she tried to flinch away. Where had she heard this voice before? She saw the others moving in on her and her eyes closed. _Oh please no..._ She thought desperately, _please no._

L watched with slightly narrowed eyes as he prepared his bow. Who were these jerks? The only good he had gotten from them was he finally knew her name. He drew the string back till it was taut, aimed, and then released the killing weapon. He prepared more instantly as the first struck home on his target. A smirk crossed his lips as he saw the utter confusion on all their faces. He shot out more and one after one he watched them fall.  
When she had heard the first thump to the ground, Good's eyes snapped open and she tried to gasp. One by one they fell but how she did not know. But upon further inspection she realized an arrow in each of their necks. The one holding her suddenly let go and ran.

Good saw an arrow fly past her and connect with the man's leg. But he kept running despite his cry of pain. Good stared after him in confusion. Then she began to look around.  
"Hello? W-who is there?" She listened but it sounded as if no one was there. With a frown and a sigh she slumped beneath a tree. What was she going to do now?

L listened to Good call for him but he wouldn't show himself. When she sat below the tree he jumped off his branch and landed silently on foot. With fast, stealthy movements he was behind the skinny tree and Good. His hands quickly shot forward and clamped over her eyes. He knew he had a little time before she panicked. Leaning forward he quickly whispered in her ear, "it's alright, I'm you're savoir. I wish to take you home. But I do not wish for you to see my face."

Good had almost screamed but held it back once he spoke. He was her savoir? She breathed and her heart began to pound. She couldn't see his face? That was a disappointment, but also made him mysterious.  
"Alright, you may escort me home. My name is Good."  
"I know...Good...denka," L felt a wave of disappointment hit him. So, she was a princess? That meant she was probably already promised to someone. "C'mon." He lifted her off the ground and made sure her eyes were closed. His arm linked around her's and they headed off.

When they arrived he let go of the woman. They were still hidden in the bushes but he could see the house. "Here we are, you may go."  
"Wait," Good frowned, "can't I ever see you? Ever?"  
"No," L responded in a monotone voice, "we'll probably never speak again."  
"Then," Good felt her heart drop, "can I at least give you something?"  
"Like what?" L watched as soon as he said that she lifted her hand. Her hand touched his head then slid down to his cheek. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He blinked and his heart began to pound, but he resisted the urge to respond.  
"Thank you," Good murmured and smiled. "Goodbye now." She turned away and opened her eyes, then headed toward her house. Se knew that even if she looked back that her savior would not be there.

**End of Scene**


	2. Capture

**.This story is based off a dream and is exactly as the dream goes, no editing. Therefore things may seem rushed and out of character, so get over it.**

**Capture**

It was the next morning that she had heard the yells and commands. Her eyes opened tiredly and she sat up from her mat. What was going on? Good peeked out her window to see a few of their guards dragging someone in through the gates. A prisoner? Who? Whoever it was didn't seem so happy right now. Deciding to quickly dress, Good rushed out her door to see. Today instead of a blue kimono she wore a gold one with flower designs all over it.  
"Be careful, Good-denka. We wouldn't want anything happening to you." The voice caught her off guard but she soon realized it to be her own personal guard, Light. She looked nervously at her new guard as she felt uncomfortable around him. But she gave a small nod anyways and stopped a few feet away from the strange prisoner. He wore green mostly and had dark hair as well as eyes. At full height she estimated him to be about 5' 8" or maybe 5' 10"? He was awful skinny for a male, too. Who was this man? Why did she feel him to be familiar? She had never seen this man in her life! "What's going on?"  
"We found him ransacking through the dead bodies of those men who attacked you." Light's copper optics shifted over to her and skimmed up and down her body. _She will do..._  
"Oh," Good's voice faded as she thought back to the man who had saved her. If only she could see him...Good looked quietly into the man's dark gaze. "What is your name?"  
"..." He gave a stubborn look, though it was a good time. He could finally have her know something about him, though she wouldn't know it was him. "...Rue Ryuuzaki."  
"Ryuuzaki...what were you doing with the bodies?" Good watched him with curiosity. This man seemed like something else. She could tell by the look in his eyes and she liked it.  
L merely shrugged, "looking for something interesting?"  
"Eh..." Good frowned, "I see." She brushed her brunette hair behind her ear. "We have to hold you for a bit."  
"Hold him?" Light frowned, "why not just kill him?"  
"No! He has done no wrong," Good walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. Her eyes slightly widened such a familiar touch. "He will stay...with Light and myself."  
"Are you crazy?" Light arched a brow.  
"He's not going to do anything; his arms will be chained as well as his legs." Good shrugged and her eyes shifted down shyly. Usually anyone could pressure her to do what they wanted her to do. But not this time, she would get this to work. She wanted this man to be near her, she was interested in him. "Please, Light! You'll be there to watch and to make sure!"  
"Hnn," Light glared at L, "fine, but he better not try anything."  
"Arigato!" Good blushed darkly as she was proud to have won that. She knew it was bad to let pressure work against her. Good would have to work on not letting it get to her. She took the chains and headed for the living room with Light on her and L's trail. Good noticed Ryuuzaki was following her without struggle. Good wasn't strong and he could easily get away from her. She wondered how he could be so calm about this. Did he want this or something?  
"Good-denka," Light spoke up and moved closer to her, "I must speak to you when we get..._that_ in the house and settled."  
"Ok and his name is Rue Ryuuzaki," Good scolded gently, "he is not a _that_."  
"Mmmhmm, sure," Light opened the door and let her in. "Were will he be staying?"  
"In my room," Good responded, "we'll leave him there except when eating or wherever I take him with me, hai?" She smiled softly at how confident she had sounded.  
"Alright," Light responded, unphased. It made Good frown and look at her feet. He opened the door and gestured her to enter, "after you, Good-denka."  
"Domo arigato, Light-kun," Good gave a small bow of her head. She entered the room, pulling L along with her. It was the living room with a low, cherry tree table and soft mats around it. A chestnut bookcase was on the farthest wall from the sliding door. Shogi was on the low table as well as small teacups made from china on a tray. Good tugged L softly over to the table, "would you like some tea, Ryuuzaki?"  
"Only if you want me to have some, Good-denka," L shrugged as he took a seat on the mat. He assumed his awkward position which made Light scowl.  
"If you're from Japan you should know pointing your feet like that is rude," Light's eyes narrowed at L. He crossed his arms at the man's response.  
L merely shrugged at Light, "this is how I usually sit."  
"Bu-!"  
"It's alright," Good cut Light off, "will you fetch us some tea, please?"  
"...Fine," Light eyed L hatefully before disappearing into the kitchen.  
"Not very friendly, huh?" L watched Good sit beside him. He lightly bit the skin at the edge of his thumb.  
"He's protective," Good murmured, eyes shifting over to him, "and strict." She tilted her head a bit, "why were you around those bodies, anyways?"  
"No reason," L replied in a monotone, "just looking."  
"I don't believe you," Good smiled softly, "I can see it in your eyes, and you're lying."  
"Ah, really?" L studied her face, "are you good at seeing who lies?"  
"Hai," Good responded and smiled at him, "you're also lying about your name."  
"Ah, you are sharp," L chuckled.  
"The tea is ready," Light entered warily as if he expected L to be doing something to Good. He sat the cups up and began to pour the tea, his eyes never leaving L. It seemed he was read to slice him up at the slightest twitch. "Now...I must discuss with you some news I have to share."  
"What is it?" Good sipped at her tea, watching L put loads of sugar in his cup.  
"Well, you've been promised to someone as of today."  
L nearly spit his tea out, but he managed to stop himself. His dark eyes stared at Light and then shifted to Good. The young woman had stopped drinking her tea and was staring at him.  
"W-who...?" Good whispered.  
"Me," Light smirked.

**End of Scene**


	3. Enemy

**.This story is based off a dream and is exactly as the dream goes, no editing. Therefore things may seem rushed and out of character, so get over it.**

**Enemy**

"You...?"  
L could hear the shock and fear mixed in Good's voice. The woman was pale, as if she were caught up in a nightmare of sorts. Personally, L wouldn't want to marry this man, either. Something was just odd and misplaced with him. As if he were the ugly duckling in a group of beautiful white swans. It bothered him and also the fact that Good hadn't been promised till now. If only had known that sooner! Of course, he hadn't even known her name! He felt a slight pity forming as Good stared down into her tea. He wondered if he should comment or not but that probably wasn't too smart at the moment.

"Hai," Light smiled, "everyone figured it was about time you married and begin a family. So it was decided not too long ago."

"A family…" Good murmured, with him? She didn't want to! Did she have a choice in this matter? Probably not…"I see," Good broke her silence and realized she was shaking a little. Truth to be told, she was scared of Light. Ever since he had first come here she had been scared. Now she'd have to spend her life with him? "Well…um…that's useful information."

Her eyes shifted to L and she flinched. He was staring straight at her; was her fear so obvious?

"Ryuuzaki, do you need something?"

"Hm? Oh, no, just listening." L picked up his cup and drank the sugary paste that he called 'tea.' Good wondered how he could have so much sugar in it and not get sick.

"Oh, ok," Good was lost of words; she didn't know what to say anymore. Where was Aurelia? Her eyes shifted to the ceiling.

"Out of town," L suddenly spoke up.

"Ne?" Good looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"You're wondering where your mother is, right? She's not here right now. I heard some people whispering about it," he stirred his sugary substance before examining the spoon.

"Oh," Good watched him, how had he known her thoughts? She figured he was good at reading people and that she was easy to read. "Hnn…I think I'll take my sketch book and go sketch." She hopped up and grabbed the chains, "C'mon, Rue."

Before he could even protest or speak, she had snatched her things and drugged him out.

"Ano, so eager to get away?" L asked, "Is it that bad?" Why had he even asked that question?

"I don't really know what to do," Good sighed, "Light-kun has done no wrong but I…just can't help but be wary."

"He seems like a sketchy character, at least, I think so," L noticed he still held the spoon he had been using. He stuck it in his mouth to catch a lingering taste of sugar.

"You're one to talk," Good pointed out with a soft smile and a giggle.

"Ah, you have a point," L took the spoon out of his mouth and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"How do you consume so much sugar?" Good stared at his spoon. "Shouldn't you be fat? You look like you hardly eat!"

"I have a tendency to think a lot. Thinking burns calories," L responded and shrugged.

"You think that much?" Good breathed, "that's amazing!"

"You believe me? Most laugh," L gave her an amused look. "You're quite different, Good-denka."

"Please, there's no need for that," Good frowned, "call me Good-chan…I dislike that highly titled ending."

"Alright, Good-chan," L nodded, he had been expecting this. Good didn't come off as a selfish individual. Instead, he read her as a gentle, kind individual who was the most unselfish creature alive. But she was shy and withdrawn as well as easily pressured into things. But L figured he could help with that and it would be good for her to learn how to stand up for herself.

"Arigato," Good gave a small bow of her head. Then she stopped under the shade of a sakura tree. "It's…a nice time of day. I want to draw it." She blushed, "but I'm not that good. I-I hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead; it's you who is in command here." L shrugged, "I'll do what you say."

"Oh, um, ok," Good nodded, "arigato." She blushed again, shyly.

"There's no need for a thanks, everyone that is below you should listen. You command, not them. If you keep thanking them the tables will turn. There is no 'thanks' to an order. If you want to draw here, you draw here," L's dark eyes watched her intently, "got it?"

"Oh…um…ok," Good nodded, no one had ever said that to her before. It was new but the scold was one that also held encouragement.

She sat down and opened her little book of sketches taking out supplies as she did and setting them up before beginning. Though she was being watched over her shoulder, she didn't mind him. Her quill moved swiftly and loosely over her paper and ever so often she would look up at her reference, the scenery around her. Though Good didn't think she was very good, she was a good artist. She had not started with natural talent but had worked hard to get where she was. Drawing and writing were past times of hers but she wondered what Ryuuzaki did? But she wouldn't ask him that.

"Ne? Not very good?" L watched her draw, "you do better then what I can do. I can draw…a little more then stick figures?" He gave her another amused look, "you sure are very doubtful of yourself."

"I think it's because of my father," Good said absently.

"Hm?" L frowned at her, "speaking of that, I have no recollection of anyone mentioning him. But there is plenty of talk of your mom. Where is he?"

"The only time you'll ever hear about him is from a voice full of malice," Good responded, "he's our enemy."

**End of Scene**


End file.
